You Are my Son Too
by Polar12
Summary: "My boy. I'm everyone in this school's father. I don't look my kids, Izuku and Izumi as just the only children I have. The rest are my children, you are my son. The son I want to turn into an awesome hero. I'm and I'll always be here for you in the goods and the bads." All Might said. When Katsuki Bakugou explodes, something new and good happens. Dad Might AU.


**You Are my Son Too**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Hero Academia nor the characters. Only my OCs, Izumi and Minako.**

 **It's when all are taken into the U.A rooms. Slightly OOC but just for the meaning of the plot. Dad Might AU too.**

* * *

It was already close to night and the the class was just about to end the day full of training and action, their teacher Aizawa had dismissed them to dinner and all of them rushed to the dinning room where the table was already settled and full of the food the guys loved. On'nigigri, sushi, moshi and Mitarashii Dango for dessert. Everyone had taken their sits and started eating, Izuku sat near his sister and best friend, Minako but leaving an empty spot for his father All Might who had just walked in his non-hero form.(1)

"Hey Dad! I saved a spot for you!" Shouted the cheerful boy as All Might rushed into his direction, laughing. He gave a kiss to Izumi on the cheek and ruffled Izuku's hair fondly as he sat down.

"Izuku and Izumi, my children! How was it for you? Was Aizawa hard?" He asked them a bit worried. He knew Aizawa was gruff and stern but was calm at times and he also knew that he adopted the twins 10 years ago as well that Aizawa was given the care of Minako. The boy whose father almost killed right after murdering his mother so All Might only was worried that the teacher had put them into too much training.

"Not at all Dad. We were able to go along the task." Izuku answered him as he poured up some tea into his cup.

"Yeah, Papa." the sweet voice of Izumi sounded. "We did well. Aizawa-sensei even complimented us."

"Good to here, my girl." All Might played with her long smooth green/black hair.

The other students looked at them, some of them feeling envy of not being All Might's children, they loved that hero and wanted to at least have some fatherly love from him.

"Hey All Might!" Shouted the boy named as Eijirou Kirishima. "How did you find the Midoriya twins?" he asked knowing the story Aizawa told them.

"The Yagi Twins you mean?" All Might chuckled. "Well, I found both my kids when they were little hatchlings, believe me the first time I took them in I got many trouble, being the first paternal figure and all but as time went on the connection between this boy, (He gave a gentle tap to Izuku on the head) this girl, (He gently squeezed Izumi's right cheek) and grew stronger, our bond cannot be broken." With that being said, All Might hugged both his twins, making the rest except for a grumpy boy known as Katsuki Bakugou utter an "aawww".

"Tch. How revolting." Katsuki uttered, making his way out of the room. Some might have told that Katsuki was jealous that his rival, Izuku got All Might as his dad instead of him being his son, he growled to himself. " _That nerd..."_ As he walked out he looked furious. " _That stupid lucky nerd!"_ And at last he stomped his foot onto ground, muttering things.

Katsuki always wanted to be number one no matter what, always wanted to be before any other living being, wanted to be a hero. He lacked of compassion, understand and sympathy, he always was seeing angry, growling and even yelling. But the scene of All Might hugging the Yagi Twins really made his blood rise.

"Izuku?" Izumi called out to her brother as she noticed his worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Kacchan seems to be upset. I gotta find out what's happening with him." Taking at last sip from his tea, Izuku got up and ran off to find the grumpy guy. Katsuki.

All Might noticed that the seat by his side that just so happened to be his son's was empty and began to panic.

"Izumi, my girl. Where is your brother?" He asked his daughter and she pointed out of the room.

"He ran off to find Katsuki-san."

No. Truly worng.

Groaning, All Might ran off quickly from the room, he pleaded to be just in time and prevent a scene. Katsuki was watching out from the window, feeling fury. He still wanted to be All Might's son. In all of a sudden, Katsuki felt a hand onto his shoulder, he turned around and frowned. That freckled boy. That scum. That stupid nerd.

"What the heck do you want, Deku?" He asked coldly.

"Uh, oh, um, I saw you upset and wanted to know what was the matter, Kacchan. So, I'm sorry if I invaded your personal space and all, but..."

 _'That nerd... So stupid! He knows fully well what the matter is!'_ Katuski clenched his fist, getting annoyed and beyond furious.

"... So that's why I came here. And-"

"Shut up."

"... Yeah, I know-"

"SHUT UP DEKU!" Kacchan shouted and grabbed Izuku by his shirt and slammed him against the wall with one hand holding and the other in the form of a fist.

Izuku yelped and stared in horror as he realised that he had made Katsuki mad.

"K-K-Kacchan, I didn't mean-"

" SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" It was his end. He knew that he had screwed up things and now Katsuki was going to punch him.

"You stupid fucking bastard! You all to well know what the matter is! The fact that **YOU** are All Might's son! It should've been **ME** the one who must have been his son!" He shouted, his grip on Izuku tightened as the poor scared boy screamed for help.

"BAKUGOU!"

"IZUKU!"

Katsuki growled. ' _Shit.'_ A scarf wrapped up to him as he was pulled back by it's owner. His teacher, Aizawa.

"Izuku!" All Might dashed over and hugged the quivering boy, holding him close. "Shh, it's okay now. Papa's here now. Shh..."

Aizawa pulled his scarf to him and grabbed a firm hold of Katsuki's arm. He stopped for a moment and looked up to see if Izuku was hurt. Izuku was just shivering and whimpering, his face buried on All Might's chest as the older man rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Bakugou. Explain yourself!" Aizawa scolded the boy he was holding, sharp gazed focused on the youngster's red eyes.

"I don't have to give you any explanation." Katsuki replied, looking away which made Aizawa give a low growl. When Aizawa was about to talk, Izuku started wailing a signal that he had started crying. Sighing, he tied up Katsuki to a couch and made his way to All Might and Izuku.

"All Might, stay here with Bakugou. I will handle the situation with your son." the teacher announced but All Might gulped a bit, he didn't want Aizawa to be gruff with his son. His son was not in the great situation, he was crying, sobbing and wailing and that would've been a reason for Aizawa to explode, he hesitated and turned to the other man with aggitated eyes.

"Aizawa, don't scold my boy. Just look-"

"I'm not going to," Aizawa told him and gently took Izuku's hand, separating the son from the father and walked out of the room, all the way holding the sobbing boy's hand. All Might turned to Katsuki.

"Young man. What you did has no name." All Might clenched his teeth. "Why would you attack my son?!" Then he started shouting, being enraged.

"You want to know?" Katsuki's voice sounded broken and teary, All Might stopped his negative emotions and looked at Katsuki.

"Young Bakugou, my boy. Why are you...?"

"Because Deku got chosen to be your son!" Katsuki broke and started shedding tears. "That idiot has a hero as his dad! Why couldn't it had been me?! Why? Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his face and stomping his foot onto ground. All Might looked softened and walked straight to him.

"Katsuki," he crouched down and wrapped his arms around Katsuki. This was the first time All Might addressed someone by the first name. His voice was soft and soothing. "You are my son too,"

Those words. _You are my son too._ That soothing fatherly voice, it made the grumpy and arrogant boy to finally let out all his emotions, even though he was still wrapped with Aizawa's scarf, his arms could move and reached out to wrap them around All Might's back, his sobs and cries got louder and harder, All Might began patting his back just as fatherly.

"My boy. I'm everyone in this school's father. I don't look my kids, Izuku and Izumi as just the only children I have. The rest are my children, you are my son. The son I want to turn into an awesome hero. I'm and I'll always be here for you in the goods and the bads. Quit that attitude of yours, Katsuki and accept when others beside Izuku want to help you out." All Might soothed and reached out his tie to wipe away Katsuki's tears.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Shh. Don't be."

Katsuki looked up at All Might and surprinsingly smiled. His smiled wasn't forced it was genuine, for the very first time he was happy. Someone aside from his parents cared about him and it just happened to be the hero he always looked up to even if he claimed that he was going to be the number one hero and that he will be even much better that All Might himself, this moment he wanted to make it last even longer.

"Thank you, Dad..." Katsuki sobbed but his tears weren't of anger anymore. They were happy tears.

"Anytime, son."

* * *

Aizawa had walked out the room he held Katsuki captive and went straight to the lobby of the school in where he sat down in a couch and pulled Izuku into a hug. Izuku was still sobbing heavily, he thought he was the cause of Katsuki's grumpy humor.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm the cause of Kacchan's humor! If there is someone to be blamed that is me!" Izuku wailed, his face buried on Aizawa's chest. The teacher sighed as he was not good comforting but he tried his best.

"Izuku," He started. "Bakugou's just a very arrogant person. You are not the cause of this, I'm pretty sure, you felt worried about Bakugou and tried to help him as usual."

"S-sensei, I..."

"It's not your fault, Izuku. You know how Katsuki Bakugou is." Aizawa soothed, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah..." Izuku slowly calmed down. "Am I going to be punished?" He asked. Aizawa shook his head which relieved him.

"Bakugou will."

"No. Please don't punish him, Sensei! He had the right to punched me..." Izuku pleaded.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules."

Izuku sighed. "Fine, but not too harsh please."

"Don't worry. It's not that kind of punishment." Aizawa nodded and gave Izuku one last hug and helped him up. "Now, let's go back to Bakugou. He owns you an apology." He held Izuku's hand again and started walking back to the room.

"Alright, Bakugou, you own Yagi(Izuku) an apo-wow..." The scene made Aizawa's jaw drop. Katuski and All Might were having a tickle fight. All Might was tickling Katsuki's tummy as the boy merrily laughed, enjoying for once.

"Bakugou, smiling and laughing..." Aizawa's lips curved to make a bright smile and his eyes got teary.

"Sensei?" Izuku noticed that Aizawa was going to cry.

"It's just happiness, for the very first time." Aizawa completely forgot of Katsuki's punishment, this scene made him have a change of heart.

"Hey you two! Let me in!" And then Aizawa ran up to them and much to their surprise he started tickling them. "Izuku! Come join, call the others!"

Soon the room was full and eveyone was chasing others and having fun with the tickle battle. Even Shota Aizawa had fun which was a total miracle.

* * *

"Good night, Izuku." All Might tucked in Izuku. Even though he was now 15 years old he was still tucked in a thing he treasured a lot.

"Good night, Dad."

All Might went to Izumi and tucked her in too. "Good night, Izumi." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Night-night, Papa,"

Before All Might went to his room, he stops at Katsuki's room. "Son?"

Katsuki stopped doing what he was doing. Extra work from Aizawa, he didn't punished him but he did give him some essay to do.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you going to bed, do you want me to tuck you in?"

Katsuki put everything in order and moved to his bed. "Yes, please,"

All Might merrily walked up to him and tucked him in, "Good night, son." He kissed Katsuki on the foreahead and left.

"You too, father..." Katsuki yawned and drifted off to sleep, such an amazing second dad he got.

* * *

 **There. (1) Read my story Papa All Might to understand the concept. This was just an idea that was prowling in my head so I wanted to write it!**


End file.
